Cheers to the teenage years
by Aimii0
Summary: AU/Amu transfers to Seiyo High School and joins the most popular girls gang. Ikuto comes back to high school after a long trip to Europe and takes back his place as the leader of the most terrified boys gang. The atmosphere gets hot or is it just me?/AmuxIkuto, KuukaixUtau, NagihikoxRima, TadasexYaya
1. Her arrival, his comeback

**Author's note: **So, I just finished watching the series and reading 'Shugo Chara! Encore' and I really had to do a fanfic. The story will be AU but I still hope you will enjoy it. The characters will be _a little_ OOC on the beginning of the story but they will go back to their original self as the story goes on. Also, the story will be written from different perspectives, I will make sure to make it easy to understand who's perspective I am writing from.

**Summary: **Amu transfers to Seiyo High School and joins the most popular girls gang. Ikuto comes back to high school after a long trip to Europe and takes back his place as the leader of the most terrified boys gang. The atmosphere gets hot or is it just me?

**Couples: **Amu&Ikuto/Rima&Nagihiko/Utau&Kuukai/Yaya&Tadase.

**Gender: **Comedy/Drama/Romance/School life

* * *

**Chapter one. Her arrival, his comeback**

* * *

The day a new school year started was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing cheerfully, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Seyio Gakuen's students were about to begin a new school year. For some of them it was the beginning of a new chapter from their lives, for others it was the beginning of another year they will spend with their classmates and friends and for the oldest of them all it was the year they will have to cherish the most and at the same time, work their hardest.

But not for Hinamori Amu.

She was not a freshman so she will be the only one new, she was not a third year so she will not have not to speak with her classmates as they will separate soon—no, she was a second year. She will be the only new person in a class full of people who already know each other and already made friends. But this was not a problem for her.

This transfer was the worst thing that happened to Amu. Until a week ago she lived a good life. She was at a good high school from one of the most well-known parts of Tokyo, she had many friends and if there was such thing as popularity in that high school, Amu was on the top. Not only that high school, but most of the students attending the middle-schools and other high schools from that area knew her. Moreover, she did not need to rise a single finger to become that popular. Wether it was because she _had_ the looks or because of her cool personality, people slowly started to try befriending her, boys started to leave love letters in her locker and girls she did not even know greeted her every morning.

She liked this life. It was easy, beautiful, entertaining and fun. It all started when she entered high school. In middle-school she was pretty popular too, but people did not do things as confessing, fanclubing or stalking.

Everything was _perfect, _until her mother had to change her job and made Amu, her fourteen-years old sister Ami and her father move on the other side of Tokyo. Amu could not say no, even though she wanted to. Her mother was so enthusiastic—considering the fact that they will be moving into a bigger house too—and Amu's popularity was a price she could—hardly, but still could—pay in order to see her mother's smile everyday. Even though her life become better when she became popular, Amu was confident she could live with a normal life too. She did not make a best friend since the sudden change, but she had no problem with it.

On the first days in her new house Amu tried to think about how will it be like to have a normal life again and about the good and bad points of it. The list did not satisfy Amu.

_Bad points:_ No more love letters meaning she will not have what to read at night, no more morning greetings meaning she will be ignored—if there was a thing Hinamori Amu hated, it was to be ignored—, no cute uniform—Amu really loved the uniform her previous high school had, it was the main reason she applied to it, to be more precise—, no more way-too-many-dates-to-choose-only-one her fanboys asked her everyday, no more gorgeous boys—because honestly, the boys from her previous high school were the hottest she has ever seen, and she had seen a lot of boys as her parents love to travel around the world and country—, no more boxes full of chocolates on white day, no more homework done for nothing and the list could still go on.

_Good points: _No more stalkers—which was a pretty strong good point—, more personal space, maybe make a friend of two who she could talk everything with and.. that was all.

Amu was not going to make a fuss about her new life, she could live fine, but it would be so _boring. _Honestly, Amu just begun her teenage years and there was no place for boredom in the most beautiful year of her life. After thinking over the things many times, Amu found a little hope. What if she could become just as popular as in her previous high school? After all, it shouldn't be that hard.

She definitely still had the looks. Her long and slim legs which could be easily considered better than many other models' legs, her pink hair which even though it was a few inches below her shoulders and her golden eyes made her look gorgeous to say at least. Even though her chest was not really generous, it was still tempting. As for her personality, she was confident and this should be good.

With this small hope in her heart Hinamori Amu stepped confident inside Seyio Gakuen's meeting room where the entrance ceremony had place. The fact that the new uniform was pretty cute made everything even better. It was made up of a red skirt, white shirt, a red jacket and a red ribbon.

The pink-haired girl choose a place on the first row. She already heart some whispers which made her smirk and think that _maybe_ her new life will not be so bad after all.

"Good morning students," the chairman, a young man with blonde hair spoke.

Amu did not pay attention to his speech as she was busy peaking around the room. She has always liked to see how girls styled their hair and clothes but not only girls, boys as well. She was a fashion freak.

"And now we will accord the last minutes to 'The Guard'. Please welcome them." the chairman ended.

It was not until three breath-taking beauties stepped on the stage that Amu raised her head and actually begun paying attention.

The first one to step on the stage was a petite girl. Her blonde, curly hair was falling down to her waist as she stepped forward. Her eyes were light-brown and her nose and lips were small. With a small, yellow ribbon put on her forehead covered by her bangs, her doll-like figure was perfect. The second girl was a brown-haired one. Her hair was tied in two tails with two red ribbons. She had a big smile upon her face which made her look innocent. Her body was pretty well developed too, but still not as well as Amu's. The last girl was another blonde. Her hair was as long as the first one's, but hers was tied in two tails just like the second's. When Amu looked at her face she could not help but held her breath. Out of the three of them, she was the most beautiful. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple, they were mysterious and drop dead gorgeous. Amu noticed that the three of them walked very graceful the small distance from the first row until the middle of the stage.

"Good morning and welcome to Seyio Gakuen." the third girl begun speaking on the microphone. "We shall make the introductions for the freshmen. She," the blonde said pointing towards her right side."Is Mashiro Rima, a second year in class 2-B. She," the girl pointed towards her left side."Is Yuuiki Yaya, a second year in class 2-B as well. My name is Hoshina Utau, a second year in class 2-A. The three of us are what this high school calls 'The Guard'. Our duty is to help students who need information or any other kind of help. You can always find us either in our classroom or in 'The Guard's Room' which is on the third floor. Please do enjoy this year at Seyio Gakuen and do not hesistate to ask for our help."

As soon as the girl stepped back still staying on the stage, all the students started clapping and calling out the girls' names. Amu was stunned, she could not believe how lucky she was. On the first day here, she has already found a challenge. Join 'The Guards'—this will be a lot of fun.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto—a terrifying name everyone avoided and gladly decided to forget. Though everyone knew it would not be easy to forget such a name, everyone from Seyio Gakuen was more than happy to be able to forget such a name.

Ikuto was the most well-known boy on this high school as well as the most fearful one. Truthfully, nobody knows anything certainly of him. Everything everyone knows about him were from rumors, but every rumor has its bit of truth, right?

So, as the rumors say, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the leader of the most dangerous gang in Seyio Gakuen—'The Snakes'. Even though everything about Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a mystery, the gang's history was not. Everything was real.

The gang's members were three others besides Ikuto.

The first one is Souma Kuukai—the soccer team captain. He is a second third year in class 3-B and is rumored for being the leader's right hand. He was not as scary as Ikuto and he did not like to do things unless it was necessary. He enjoys his free time at its fullest.

The second member is Fujisaki Nagihiko—the brain of the gang. He is well-known for being the most intelligent and strategic one, his plans never failed and his marks were on the top of the school. As well as the previous member, Nagihiko was not a fan of violence. Of course he would listen to the leader and fight if he needed to.

The third and last unknown member of the gang is Hotori Tadase—the gentle one. Even though it sounds weird being the gentle one in a violent gang, Tadase is indeed gentle and kind. But he knows how to hide it very well. His outside appearance is tough.

The last member is Tsukiyomi Ikuto—the leader. It is said that he is very violent, even the police knows about him and 'The Snakes' but they never caught them and do not have any proof.

Of course the police never took them too serious, After all, they are just high schoolers. They never did something as killing someone, they were not criminals or thief. They were just a high school gang—but a well-known one.

With this being said, Tsukiyomi Ikuto stepped inside the snakes' room on the third floor where the other three members rested while the entrance ceremony went on.

"Ikuto, you're finally back!" Kuukai said jumping on the leader.

He clenched his fist and hit it on Ikuto's.

"Welcome back," Tadase welcomed him.

"It was about time, leader." Nagihiko commented as he drank his tea. "So, how was your trip to Europe?"

Ikuto smirked happy to see his friends again. "I'll tell you about it later, I see you have something more important to tell me."

"As expected of out leader," Nagihiko said putting down the empty cup of tea. "There is a new student who transferred here, a second year." the purple-haired boy said throwing the leader a small envelope.

"So what?" Ikuto asked nonchalantly as he catched the envelope. His eyes widen as he looked at the papers from the envelope, they were a girl's profile and personal information.

"It's her, Hinamori Amu." Nagihiko continued.

"I still do not understand what is so interesting about this." Ikuto continued.

"I assume she will do something that will change out school life." Nagihiko smirked.

"Such as?" the leader asked sitting on the comfortable couch the others shared.

"Joining 'The Guards'."


	2. Her deal, his interes

**Chapter two. Her deal, his interes**

* * *

"Oi," a brown-haired boy interfered in the conversation between the leader and Nagihiko. "Who's this Hinamori Amu?"

Nagihiko looked at his friend smirking. "Do you remember Kairi, Kuukai?"

The boy thought for a moment and then, a green-haired boy's face appeared in his mind.

"Uh, yeah. He's the leader of that gang from Akihabara, he's cool."

"A year ago before Ikuto left, Kairi visited Ikuto and me. You know that Kairi is not the type of person who likes to lose time, so it was something important that made him come in Shibuya and talk with us."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" a blonde boy said, putting on the table a cup of tea. He was not angry, just curious.

"He asked us to keep it a secret. Anyway, the reason he came to us was because of a girl—a certain girl. He fell in love with her."

The moment Nagihiko finished his sentence, Kuukai spilled out the cola he was drinking.

"What?! That guy _in love_, for real?"

"That's what I thought too." Ikuto said smirking as he sat down on a comfortable couch.

"But of course we did not react like you." the purple-haired boy completed.

"God, I changed my impression of him." Kuukai said smiling. "Kairi in love—it's like you're saying Hitler was in love."

"Maybe he was," Tadase said.

"What? No way." Kuukai continued.

"The greatest wars start because of love." the blonde said calmly taking a sip from his tea.

"You're too deep, Tadase." Kuukai said waving his hand. "Where were we, Nagihiko?"

"Kairi in love." he repeated. Kuukai wanted to laugh again, but he held back so that Nagihiko could continue.

"Yeah, who's the girl who made him head over heels for her?"

"Hinamori Amu." Ikuto answered, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh," Kuukai said with an interesed expressing, looking at the leader. "So that's it. I'd certainly like to meet this girl.."

"Patience, Kuukai." Nagihiko continued.

When the brown-haired boy looked at his friend and saw him smirking, he knew something interesting was about to happen.

"So Hinamori Amu is this interesting, but if she joins 'The Guards' too.." Kuukai said.

"Things will certainly change around here." Ikuto completed, a mischevious smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

"Hinamori Amu?" the pink-haired teenager turned around as she heard her name.

She was heading to the classroom when a blonde, beautiful girl called her. Amu knew who the girl was from the moment she heard her voice, it was The Guards' Hoshina Utau.

"That's my name." Amu approved smiling politely at the blonde.

The blonde lend Amu her hand. "Hoshina Utau, pleased to meet you." she said smiling.

Everyone was looking at the two girls, Amu was feeling just like home.

"Pleased as well." she said taking her hand.

"I am aware that you're new here, if you have any questions or need anything, feel free to ask me anytime. I do not usually attend classes, you can find me in The Guards' room, it is at this floor, at the end of the hallway and around the corner."

Amu just found out something new which made The Guards even more interesting, The Guards didn't attend all classes. But she also found a notsogreat thing about them. They helped the students; normally, anyone would think it's great, but not Amu. She could only see helping students as troublesome and boring. She never dreamed of becoming a super-heroine as a child as she would not become one now. Amu was set on joining The Guards and have a great school life, getting rid of their stupid duty would be piece of cake as soon as she managed to get in.

"Uh.. Could you show me where the room is? I can get lost easy." Amu asked innocently.

Of course it was a lie, but the first step to approach The Guards was meeting the other members.

"Of course." Utau answered turning around.

The two girls walked not too long until they arrived in front of an unusual door. It was bigger than the other doors and black. Above the door was a sign; 'The Guards'.

"This is it," Utau said pointing to the door with her hand.

"The other members are also here?" Amu asked seeing that the blonde didn't have the intention to invite her inside.

"I suppose," she answered, her smile disappearing.

Amu understood that Utau waited for her to leave and she was about to turn around and give up, until she heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" she asked Utau looking at the door suspiciously.

"Nothing," the blonde answered passive.

Again, something like a moan was heard.

"That's not nothing." Amu said putting her hand on the door's knob.

"Wait!" Utau tried to stop her but the pinkette already opened the door.

Amu certainly did not expect this.

From the whispers she heard on the only two hours she spent in this high school, everyone considered The Guards' girls as being serious and thoughtful. The girls admired them and took them as an example while the boys tried to find girlfriends who were like them—they could never hope to actually _have_ a chance with them.

However, the scene in front of her made Amu realize that the students knew nothing about those girls. The room was dark but elegant, the curtains were shut. On a big, black couch was a blonde boy and above him one of the Guards' girls; Yuiki Yaya. Amu understood immediately from their position everything she needed.

Next to her, Utau was angry.

"Yaya." she said.

The brown-haired girl looked at the blonde while the blonde boy under her locked eyes with Amu. He smirked at her.

"Uh-ugh.. I didn't think you'd finish so soon, Utau." Yaya said puffing her cheeks. "Looks like the fun is over for now, Tadase."

The boy looked at Yaya and kissed her forehead. She got off of him and he exited the room, looking one last time at Amu.

"We'll meet again, Hinamori Amu." he whispered into her ear so low that only she heard.

Amu was surprised to observe that that hottie knew her name.

"So.." Yaya begun as Amu and Utau looked at her from the door frame.

"Good job Yaya." Utau said sarcastically.

"Opsie?" the girl said innocently.

Utau sighed. "Come in." she told Amu. "And be careful to close the door."

Amu did as she was told and closed the door carefully but as soon as she took her hand off the knob, the door opened again revealing a petite, blonde girl.

"Rima." Utau stated. "Just in time." she smirked.

The petite blonde looked at Amu as the door closed behind them.

"What is she doing here?" Rima asked Utau as she looked at Amu.

"She found our little secret." Utau answered.

"Let me guess," Rima said putting a hand on her shoulder and another one on her forehead. "Yaya?"

Utau nodded, Amu could see on her gorgeous face that she was angry.

"So," Amu interferred. "You're not as 'serious and thoughtful' as everyone says, right?"

"Smart girl." Yaya said smirking at her. "We're actually quite naughty you know, we enjoy playing games. If you know what I mean."

"Well," Rima said as she let herself fall relaxed on the couch." If she already knows, why don't we let her join?"

"What?" Utau asked glaring at Rima. "Why would we let her?"

"You'll see why after I tell you the news." Rima continued. Yaya, Utau and Amu looked at her waiting to continue. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is back."

A big silence fell over the three girls as Amu looked at them, she had no idea who this Ikuto was.

"No way.." Utau stuttered. "When? Where is he now?"

"Probably in their room with the others."

"This really is something." Yaya said as she took a piece of gum.

"Who is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu asked.

Rima looked at her. "The Snakes' leader." she answered. "I suppose you do not know who they are either as you are new."

"Yeah," Amu nodded.

"They are the most terrified gang in Shibuya. All its member go to this high school, unfortunately. Tsukiyomi Ikuto left a year ago and we didn't know anything about him, until now. We don't know him very well as he only came to school a month and then left. Now that he's back, trouble is back."

As Rima spoke, Amu observed Utau's face expression changing, she certainly had something more than she let it show to do with that Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"The other boys didn't cause much trouble in his absence," Yaya said popping a bubble-gum. "The boy who was here earlier, Tadase, he's part of the gang. The others are Souma Kuukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko, the three of them are not bad guys."

"Or so you think." Rima completed. "It is true that Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the head and the most dangerous, but the others are not too far from that either. If they want, they could cause as much trouble as Tsukiyomi Ikuto but since he left they didn't show any interes in those kind of things."

"One of our duties is to keep them under control, we can use any method." Yaya continued, as she looked at Amu in a certain way.

Amu being herself and having experience with boys, she knew what Yaya meant.

"So you have a plan." the pinkette told Yaya.

"Hey, where did you find this girl Utau? I really like her." Yaya said looking at the blonde diva.

Utau snapped out of her thoughts.

"It was not like it was in my intention to bring her here." she said glaring at Amu.

Amu had no idea what she had done or said, but she certainly said or did something that made Utau start developing a hateful feeling towards her.

"She found our plan as well," Rima told Utau.

"Oh, really?" the diva asked. "What is our plan, Hinamori Amu?"

"You plan to make the boys from the gang fall head over heels in love with you, but since the leader is back now he will cause problems. It will be harder to approach the others, so you need another girl." Amu said smirking without backing away a single step. Her excitment was growing every moment.

When Utau's face changed so that it showed her deep surprise, Yaya smirked.

"Told ya she's smart?" she said popping a pink bubble-gum.

"So," Rima said. "We should.."

"Totally let her join." Yaya completed.

The three girls looked at Utau, looming for her approval.

"Only with a condition," Utau said smirking as she raised her index finger. "You have a month—a month to make Tsukiyomi Ikuto fall in love with you."

Rima and Yaya looked at Utau with their mouths dropped.

"Fine." Amu agreeted surprising the girls again.

A new challenge was just what she was looking for, it would be so much fun to make that gangster fall for her.

"So," Utau approached Amu, standing a meter in front of her. "If you will not fall for you by the beginning of April, you will have to leave this high school."

"Utau, that's a bit too much." Yaya interrfered.

"I didn't push it onto her, she's free to decline my offer and forget everything she saw, heard and discovered since she entered this room." she said smirking victoriously at Amu. "What is your choice?"

As Rima and Yaya looked at her worried, Amu smirked back at Utau.

"I accept." she said confidently.

"So, do we have a deal?" Utau asked landing Amu her hand.

Amu took it without a second thought. "Deal."


	3. Her request, his task

**Chapter three. Her request, his task  
**

It was already Friday when Amu finally got her chance—Ikuto finally came to school.

Even though he came back after a year, he didn't struggle to catch up with his grades or anything. What was even harder was that Amu had _absolutely_ no idea how the infamous Tsukiyomi Ikuto looked like. Of course she asked the girls from The Guards about info of him, those girls knew almost everything about him; family, address, hobbies, class, friends, ex-girlfriends and so on, but they didn't tell her a single thing. Rima decided not to interfere so she let Utau, being the leader, decide and Yaya actually wanted to help her, but she couldn't say anything against Utau. Amu had to do everything on her own, a fair and square battle.

There were only three weeks, without counting the following weekend, until the bet was over. Amu had no time to lose and so she decided to go right to the source. She heard from her classmates—who already begun fanning her, both boys and girls—that Tsukiyomi Ikuto's gang accepted requests. They could do various things such as spying, protecting someone, escorting and so on. Of course they didn't do anything illegal, safe for the fights they usually start all around Tokyo.

Friday morning, right after the first period, Amu walked down the hallways towards The Snakes' room. She stopped in front of a fancy, big door at the end of the hallway. People kept staring at her with scared looks but she didn't pay attention to them, she knocked twice on the door and, without another second, she opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Nagihiko was enjoying his tea when he heard two knocks on the door. He was about to get up and answer the door when the door itself opened revealing a girl's silhouette.

"Hey," the pink-haired girl greeted as the door closed behind her.

"Hello." Nagihiko answered giving one polite smile.

He analysed the girl from head to toe . Her hair has an unusual color, her golden eyes were confident and her lips curved into a small smile, more like a smirk. Her legs were long and slim as well as her body. Without a doubt, she was a beauty. He wondered how come he didn't see her around here until now.

"I am Fujisaki Nagihiko," he said approaching as he lend her his hand. "How may I help you?"

"Hinamori Amu." she replied taking his hand. The moment she told Nagihiko her name, his eyes widened in surprise, followed by a hidden smirk. "I would like to speak with the leader."

"Unfortunately, our leader is not here right now, thought he may come any moment."

"Oh," her disappointment was obviously shown. "In that case, please read this. I'll wait for your answer afterhours." the girl handed him a letter as the bell rang.

"Of course." Nagihiko replied as the girl smiled and turned around, leaving the room.

"Oi Nagi." Kuukai appeared from the other room which is also part of The Snakes' space. "Who was that girl? She was quite hot."

Nagihiko turned around and placed the letter on the small table as he grabbed his cup of tea again. "That girl, my friend, was Hinamori Amu."

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked down the high school's empty hallways, heading towards The Snakes' room. The second period already begun but he had no intention of joining it, maybe he would go to the third period which would be PE.

Even though the hallways should be empty, there was a person walking towards Ikuto. Normally, he wouldn't pay attention to a simple girl, but he couldn't help passing by her. When he passed by, Ikuto could have sworn he saw a smirk on her face, but he still kept walking towards The Snakes' room. He memorized her face, she was a hot one and maybe he would need a girl to lose some time.

As soon as he entered inside his and his friends' room, Nagihiko, Kuukai and Tadase focused their gaze onto him.

"What?" he asked seeing that they didn't intend on saying anything.

"You lucky bastard." Kuukai said glaring at him.

"What Kuukai means is that Hinamori Amu visited us." Nagihiko corrected him. Ikuto sat down on the couch next to his friends as Nagihiko handed him a letter. "What's this?" the black-blue-haired boy asked. "And what's up with the thing about Hinamori?"

"A letter from her. She asked for you and left this when I told her you weren't here."

Ikuto opened the letter scanning the words.

_Snakes,_

_I am Hinamori Amu, a transferred student in class 2-B. I have a request. Tomorrow night I want a certain person of the Snakes' members to protect me for exactly twelve hours, from nine o'clock at night until nine o'clock in the morning. My address is written on the bottom of the letter, I'm waiting for your answer. _

_Sincerely, Hinamori Amu._

"Oh, I see." Ikuto said smirking as he threw the letter away. "But she said she wants one of the members to protect her, not me."

"Then, should I be the one to take on this task?" Nagihiko asked Ikuto.

The leader gave his partner a questioning look. He knew that Nagihiko was smart, very smart. His question wasn't an usual one, there was something behind his words.

"Sure." Ikuto replied putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"She said she'll come afterhours here, we'll talk with her then so don't leave until then." Nagihiko replied.

"What a drag, don't tell me I have to attend classes too." Ikuto asked looking at his friend. Before he could receive an answer, he realized that Hinamori Amu was in his class. He had no idea how this girl looked like and he really wanted to find out, so attending classes might not be such a bad thing. "Forget it, I'll go to the classes."

The leader decided that if he'll get bored, he might as well search a bit for the girl he saw moments ago and spare some time with her. After all, he didn't get the chance to get close to any girl since last year, before he left for Europe.

* * *

It was not until Ikuto stepped inside the high school's backyard that he realized all the second-years classes were there for PE. He didn't change his clothes as he was there only to observe. He looked around and spotted a large crowd of people looking at a certain pink-haired girl as they cheered for her. She ran few meters and then jumped a tall bar, landing on a mattress.

It was the girl Ikuto saw on the hallway, just the one he was searching for.

Not only that she was beautiful, but he was also popular. He found out he was a second-year just like him, but he wondered how come he didn't see her in the first and only month of high school. There was absolutely no way he would miss _something_ like this.

But he didn't make a move. He would not make a move, she will certainly look for him sooner or later.

* * *

"Ikuto, this is Hinamori Amu." Nagihiko presented as the girl lend her hand out to Ikuto.

The boy couldn't believe, the girl he watched at PE and caught his attention was Hinamori Amu. He shouldn't be that surprised after all, she was the one who made _Kairi _fall for her.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he took her hand and shook it.

Amu has a smile on her face and Ikuto's face was expressionless, he looked indifferent.

"And these are Souma Kuukai and Hotori Tadase." Nagihiko presented as the two boys winked and smiled at her. "Please, take a seat." he continued.

"I'm sorry but I don't really have time, I'm only here to hear your answer." she replied, her gaze focusing only a moment on Nagihiko, her interest being obviously caught by Ikuto.

"In that case, our answer is yes. I will be the one to protect you." Nagihiko said.

"No," Amu cut him off. "I want Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

As Ikuto smirked and Nagihiko stood speechless, Tadase spoke first. "That will be more expensive."

"It doesn't matter." Amu said taking out her wallet. She took out the money and handed them to Tadase. "Will this do?

The boy accepted them without even counting. "Perfect." the blonde boy smiled.

"Well then," Amu continued turning her attention towards Ikuto again. He knew that this girl wanted something more from him then just to be protected for one night. "I'm waiting for you."

She turned around and again, her smirk appearing on her face again and this time, Ikuto was sure he wasn't wrong.


	4. Her game, his play

**Author's not: **Hey guys, here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter four. Her game, his play  
**

* * *

Ikuto knocked twice in the door in front of him, his three best friends waiting patiently as well as him. While steps slowly approached the door, Ikuto observed that there was no car around the mansion, which meant that he and she will be alone.

"Hello." Amu greeted as she opened the door.

She was dressed in a pink, mini-skirt, a black, strapless top and long, black socks. Ikuto couldn't help analyzing her from head to toe which she observed and smirked satisfied.

He made a bow, a smirk appearing on his face as his eyes locked with Amu's. "The time is exactly nine o'clock. "

"Yes." Amu replied. "I shall be in your care for the next twelve hours, Tsukiyomi-san." her thin, pink lips curving into a smirk back. The pink-haired teenager looked at the other three boys. "Nagihiko, Kuukai, Tadase." she said smiling at them. Ikuto noticed that he was the only one Amu addressed to using the first name.

_So she wants to play hard to get. _Ikuto thought.

"Do you want to come inside for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure as hell I do!" Kuukai said as he was just about to let himself inside, but Tadase grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"No thank you, we won't disturb you any longer. We just came to greet." Tadase said smiling.

"And tell you the price." Nagihiko completed with another full smile.

"Why don't we let this for tomorrow?" Ikuto asked impatiently. He was impatient.

Nagihiko sighed. "Fine." he turned around. "Have a good night, Hinamori-san."

"See ya, Amu!" Kuukai said as he waved goodbye.

Tadase only nodded before leaving with the others, leaving Ikuto and Amu alone.

"You're not gonna let me in?" he asked after a small silence in which Amu avoided his gaze, looking after the other boys' silhouettes as they left.

He approached his face to hers, his hands crawled in his pockets. He had to lower his head to meet hers.

"Depends." she replied.

"On what?" he asked, his gaze still focused on her.

She finally raised her head and met his eyes, she approached her face to his. They both smirked.

"Do you really want to come in?" she asked playfully, but he knew what she meant.

"I like to live dangerously."

"In that case," she stepped away and made space for him to come in. "be my guest, _Tsukiyomi-san._"

He stepped inside amused by the way she insisted on using honorifics. It was part of her game, of course.

Ikuto followed her until they entered in a big room which he figured out as being the living toom. He watched her figure as she walked in front of him, she was walking gracefully.

"You said you like danger." Amu said as she walked across the room after pointing towards the couch so that Ikuto could take a seat. He raised his eyebrow, wondering what was she searching for.

"Wanna play?" she asked approaching Ikuto, her hands behind her.

"Depends. What do you want to play?" the black-blue haired boy asked with a smirk.

She grinned and showed him a box.

"Twister?" he asked surprised. She nodded smiling. "Are you kidding me.."he said as he begun laughing out loud.

"What else did you want to play?" she asked looking at him. They both knew what she meant.

"I thought about Monopoly, but Twister's even better." he replied.

* * *

"Why don't you just give up?" Ikuto asked.

"Never." she replied.

The two of them have played Twister for more than half an hour already, but neither of them gave up. The atmosphere was hot. Actually, hot was too small to say.

The have been in several positions, the music on the background didn't help too much_—_neither did Amu's mini-skirt or Ikuto's sleeveless shirt.

Ikuto was lying on his back while Sakura was above him, between his legs but their bodies didn't touch. Their faces were inches away, they were both exhausted.

"Your turn," she said. "Left hand, yellow."

He saw that he had to put his hand between her legs and Amu figured out it was impossible, she smirked thinking that she won but Ikuto wouldn't let her win, she was too much fun and he really wanted to see her losing.

He got up without moving any other member but the left hand as he put it on the yellow, right between her legs. Because he got up, she had to sit on his lap so that she would not move her hands nor legs.

"Your turn." he replied. "Right arm, green."

Amu moved her right hand behind Ikuto on green, which made her unintentionally put her arm around him. Amu spun and smirked as she saw what move Ikuto had to do next. "Right leg, green."

Ikuto knew that green was behind him and he couldn't move even if Amu wouldn't be above him, that or he could move, unless he wouldn't need his right leg anymore. But he needs it.

"Guess I lost." he said giving up. The fact that she didn't lose to him made him even more interested in her.

"Seems so." she said unimpressed, though she was actually happy.

Their eyes locked again. Their bodies glued because of their positions. Another silence fell over them as they could only stare into each other's eyes. Amu wanted to back off first but Ikuto put his hand on her back, making her approach him even more. She wanted to say something but he kissed her.

And she didn't object.

Ikuto kissed her roughly, licking her lips and biting her tongue. They were kissing fast and furiously, he kept her glued to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands on his hair. He picked her up and headed to the couch, puttinh her down as he sat above her.

They kissed again and neither of them could break the kiss. They didn't even want to. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck as she breathed heavily.

* * *

"Twenty bucks they do it." Kuukai told Tadase.

"I won't make a bet with you." the blond replied unimpressed, his mind was far, far.. thinking about a certain, petite and adorable girl.

"Thirty they don't." Nagihiko said.

"Deal!" Kuukai said enthusiastic.

Nagihiko was driving each of them to their houses while Kuukai and Tadase sat on the backseat. Their houses, including Ikuto's, were very close. That may be the reason all the four of them were such good friends since forever.

The purple-haired boy stopped the car in front of his house. Tadase's house was right next to his and Kuukai's right across the street.

"Finally, I'm exhausted." Kuukai said as he climbed off the car. "Well, 'night guys." He said waving goodbye to them as he approached his house.

He observed that no light was turned on at his house so he realized that his parents were out in town again. If he would have known that they were gonna leave, he would have thrown a party. As soon as Kuukai touched the door's knob he heard a noise coming from his back-garden. There was someone.

He clenched his fists and approached carefully. "Hey yo, get outta here and fight like a man!" he yelled.

Kuukai heard another sound as he turned around the corner of his house and stepped inside the garden.

"Aaa!" he yelled as someone approached him fast.

"Why the heck do you scream like that?!" the unknown person asked.

Kuukai somehow recognized the voice, but due to the darkness it took him a few seconds to realized who it was.

"You're.. that blonde from The Guards." he said pointing at her with his index finger as she tried to take something off her leg.

"That blonde?" she asked angry. "And what the heck do you keep here? It's a total mess back here!"

He put his hand under his chin and tried to remember her name, after a few moments in which the girl glared at him he remembered. "Utau!" he said victoriously.

"Hoshina Utau." she corrected.

"Right," he approved. "So, what were you doing in my garden, Hoshina Utau?" he asked.

Her angry look disappeared as she looked away, he wondered why she looked so sad.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Oh, wait," he said. "If I recall correctly.. you were in love with Ikuto, right?" he asked happily. Utau clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's none of your business."she replied turning around.

"And you wanted to go to his house and talk to him. Well, his house is that one," the boy continued pointing towards Ikuto's house.

"You're wrong." she said trying to hold back her anger.

"But you're not gonna find him, he's at a girl's house." he said smirking, he knew that this would annoy the girl. He never liked that blonde, she was always so bossy with everyone including him. "He's spending the night there." he continued.

"Shut up." she said walking away but Kuukai caught her arm and stopped her, making her turn around. She didn't look at him but down.

"He doesn't love you, you're nothing to him." he continued. "Come on, it's been already a year. How could you still be in love with him?"

"I said shut up!" she yelled angry, slapping him. After a moment of silence in which Kuukai has been in shock, Utau turned around again. "Human like you should just die." she ended.

He grabbed her arm again and made her turn around but this time he didn't lose another second and kissed her. She couldn't move, she was shocked.

After he let go of her and their lips parted, he saw she was crying. "You're disgusting." she said, her lips trembling.

He smirked. "Right." he approved.

Kuukai had no idea what has gotten into him that he kissed the girl he hated, but he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go now. Not after he saw her crying face.

He took her bridal style and stepped inside his house.

"What are you doing?" she asked angry, wiping away her tears. He didn't answer. "Do you bring me to your room? Pervert!" she yelled as he walked upstairs.

"Will you shut up already?!" he asked angry as he stepped inside his room.

He approached a big drawer and kicked it. The moment he did that, the drawer moved and he stepped inside a hidden room. Kuukai put Utau on a fluffy bed. Utau looked around the room surprised.

"This room's secret, nobody knows about it." he had no idea why he was telling her those things.

Utau observed a photo of Kuukai, his two other friends and Ikuto on a wall. She looked away, tears streaming in her eyes.

He sat down next to her and put her hand on his chest.

"You can cry all you want, nobody can see you here." he whispered.

She smiled through tears. "Right, you're nobody." and she cried her heart out loud as Kuukai's warm hands wrapped around her back.


End file.
